thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Russell's Story (Remake)
"Russell's Story" is the third chronological story of Telltale's 400 Days (Remake). The story takes place 184 days into the apocalypse. It follows Russell's encounters with a dangerous and mentaly ill man named Nate. Plot A teenager named Russell is first seen walking down a road surrounded on both sides by woods as he walks along the road, he spots a dead walker where he will mockingly ask it if it is still alive before continuing on. As he continues to walk he hears the sound of a truck in the distance as he turns around to see a truck speeding down the road in his direction as Russell worriedly will then have the option to hide in the nearby grass or stand his ground. Either way the truck stops near him as the driver puts down his window and introduces himself in a seemingly friendly way. A skeptical Russell attempts to continue walking, however the driver pleads with him to get in his truck with him informing him that is much more dangerous out there and that he could use the company. Following this the man will acknowledge Russell's name which is seen on his jacket. The man tries to joke around with Russell where he can either engage with him or refuse too. Soon after the man will ask him once again ask Russell to get in his truck so the pair can travel together as Russell reveals that he was looking to go to his grandmother's house up a few hundred miles when the man tells him he will take him up there. Russell can either finally agree or refuse, if he chooses the latter walkers will emerge from the woods as Russell either way will hop in with the man either by choice or no choice. In the truck, the man will introduce himself as Nate as he tries to make small talk with a uncomfortable Russell, things begin to get weird as through covernsation about Russell's backstory, Russell will mention a teenage girl that was in his former group when Nate will begin to ask very sexual and generally unerving questions about what he did with the girl, but Russell will reveal he did nothing which causes Nate to get angry, as he complains with the way the world is going now, if he was anywhere near a female now, he would'nt hesitate to rape her as Russell continues to grow suspsicous after realizing Nate was not everything he seemed. Nate then begins to inform Russell of his past revealing that he once abducted his neighbors Daughter and kept her hidden and lied to the neighbors about where their daughter was. There he admits the stuff he did was wrong but admits he got pleasure out of doing the things that was wrong, but now that the world has gone to shit and that the stuff he does to people is nothing now compared to what the walkers are doing. Nate then looks at Russell and unnervingly gives him a wink as Russell is growing more and more uncomfortable. Russell begins to think to himself about a way to get away before Nate hurts him, as he looks at the door, Nate realizes what Russell is thinking and quickly locks the door as he also reveals a fully loaded pistol in his pocket as Nate then begins to inform Russell that without the company of women in his life, he realizes that men are basically just the same as he tells Russell that now that he has him, he can go back to doing what he loves doing as he begins to rub his hand on Russell's leg who quickly punches him off as he tells Nate to fuck off. Angered, Nate attempts to grab Russell but at that same moment, a person (Bennett) is seen stumbling across the road as suddenly Nate hits the man as he goes fying across the road. Nate looks at Russell who is distracted by the body in the road, He punches Russell in the face as he tells Russell he is gonna show him how to have a good time as he forcefully holds Russell at gun point as the pair examine the body in the road as Nate notices the man is barely still alive, as Nate aggressively grabs the poor man as he begins to beat the crap out of the man as he pleads for mercy as Russell notices Nate is distracted by the man as Russell reaches for the gun, Nate suddenly draws it on Russell and tells him its his turn as he tries to forcefully grab Russell, however at that moment, the man who is nearly dead grabs ahold of Nate's leg who in return stomps the man's head in until he is killed as Rusell takes advantage and manages to wrestle the gun out of Nate's hands as he falls to the ground as Russell aims the gun at his head telling him to make it quick but at least play around with his body after as a unnerved Russell tells him to shut up before at the same moment Russell makes his final decision on Nate's fate. '''Russell shoots Nate in the head: '''Nate tries to threaten Russell telling him he would have made it quick as he tries to reach for Russell as he winks, Russell without hesitation shoots him in the head as he then walks away before driving away in Nate's truck as oncoming walkers devour Nate's corpse as the episode ends. '''Russell reluctantly spares Nate warning him: '''Russell pitied Nate who attempts the same thing before, and instead of shooting him, Russell makes a statement telling Nate he will let him live but if the two ever cross paths again and he hears of Nate doing these actions to innocent people he will murder him as he calls Nate a piece of shit before stealing his truck and flipping him off as drives away. A shocked Nate watches from the middle of the road, however he is interrupted as he is forced to flee into the woods by oncoming walkers while the episode ends. In-Game Decisions Did you spare Nate but threatened to kill him if he ever did anything bad to anyone else again or Did you kill him to prevent him from causing anymore trouble? * Spared Nate (30%) * Kill Nate (70%) Deaths * Bennett * Nate (Determinate) Trivia * First appearance of Russell * First and (Last) appearance of Nate * Last appearance of Bennett * The story mainly follows the same kind of start, however it quickly shows it changes. * Nate is revealed to be a sex offender and a rapist in this version * Nate is also shown to show great pleasure out of the suffering of others. * Nate is much more sinister and dangerous in this story than in the original. * As seen by the logo on Russells sweatshirt, it is made apparent he also went to Stone Mountain High School along with Ben and Travis.